A Boy's First Love
by akane miyuki
Summary: Ibu adalah cinta pertama setiap anak laki laki, bagaimana dengan Gakushuu yang tak memiliki seorang ibu, melainkan seorang ayah yang menyebalkan? / Asa(sr)Asa(jr) / Shounen ai, Incest, Asano Gakushuu's POV / you have been warned / Happy Reading


Bosan. Kehidupanku sangat membosankan, mengulang siklus yang sama setiap hari. Tidak ada kejadian yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku tidak suka mengeluh, aku selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa satu alasan yang jelas. Aku hidup, berusaha keras, mengulang siklus yang sama setiap harinya, demi satu tujuan yang ingin kuraih. Satu satunya alasan yang membuatku tetap bertahan untuk hidup di dunia yang kacau ini.

Ya, semua itu demi.. Ayahku yang menyebalkan.

* * *

 **A Boy's First Love**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **A Boy's First Love © akane miyuki**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Ayahku adalah seorang ketua dewan, aku memang tak membencinya. Namun aku juga tak menyukai figur seorang ayah. Bagiku, ayah hanyalah seseorang yang egois, yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada keluarganya sendiri. Itu yang kurasakan pada ayahku.

Aku memiliki seorang ibu, namun sayangnya aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, karena ia meninggal ketika telah melahirkanku. Dan mungkin itu yang membuat sikap ayahku menjadi dingin dan tak pedulian. Aku sudah kebal dengan semua itu.

Malam ini aku sendirian lagi, makan malam terasa sangat sepi seperti biasanya. Ayahku—Ketua dewan sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang harus ia selesaikan, dan aku tahu itu pasti tentang kelas 3-E lagi yang berisi sekumpulan bocah bodoh terdeskriminasi. Biarpun begitu, Ketua dewan tetap mengurus mereka, mempertaruhkan nama baiknya demi eksistensi mereka.

Memikirkannya membuatku teriritasi, aku benar benar tak menyukai figur seorang ayah.

Namun aku lebih benci kelas 3-E. bagaimana bisa, bocah bocah yang sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah dengan ayahku mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih dari ayahku? Bahkan aku tak pernah merasakan hal hal seperti itu, ketika aku bertanya pasti Ketua dewan selalu menjawab kalau hal ini bukan urusanku.

Sebenarnya siapa anakmu, ketua dewan? Aku atau anak anak kelas 3-E? Apakah aku kurang pantas untuk mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang sedikitpun darimu? Mungkinkah anak anak kelas 3-E lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan semua kasih sayang yang seharusnya kau berikan kepadaku?

Aku benar benar tak tahan, makan malam kali ini benar benar terasa memuakkan, aku ingin segera meninggalkan meja makan dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku kedalam kloset.

* * *

"Asano-kun." Lagi lagi suara _baritone_ itu memanggilku, bukan dengan nama kecil melainkan nama keluargaku, ya. Kau juga keluargaku bukan, Ketua dewan? Kenapa kau tak memanggil nama kecilku? Apakah kau malu memiliki anak seperti diriku? Apakah aku terlalu memalukan sampai sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti seonggok sampah?

Apakah kau menyalahkanku karena kehadiranku di dunia ini telah menyingkirkan isteri tercintamu? Aku tahu, aku yang telah membunuh ibu, tapi kau juga tak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku ini anakmu, darah dagingmu sendiri, harusnya kau perlakukan aku lebih baik lagi!

"Ada apa?" dengan seluruh kesabaran yang kumiliki, aku menahan semua emosiku dan mencoba bertahan sebaik mungkin, membalas panggilan Ketua dewan dengan pertanyaan. Ketua dewan menatapku lekat lekat, mungkin ia memikirkan sesuatu sebelum membalas pertanyaanku.

"Apakah kau memiliki acara malam ini? Kalau tak ada, mari kita makan malam bersama, aku yakin kita tak memiliki banyak waktu bersama akhir akhir ini bukan?" wah, permintaan yang cukup mengesankan dari seorang ayah yang tak pernah memperhatikan anaknya.

"Kenapa tiba tiba. Dan kenapa kau mengajakku? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan, makan malam bersama dengan laporan laporanmu yang harus kau selesaikan? Atau rekan rekan kerjamu yang penting itu?" aku membalasnya dengan cukup ketus, sebenarnya sudah biasa aku bicara seperti ini kepadanya, ia pun tak keberatan kalau aku menggunakan kata kata kasar di hadapannya, tentu saja. Selain kepalanya keras, hatinya juga sangat keras.

"Kurasa kita juga harus memiliki aktivitas ayah dan anak, bukankah begitu, Asano-kun?" dan ia baru mengatakannya sekarang? Di saat suasana hatiku tak baik? Di saat aku sedang dendam dengan Akabane Karma yang merebut posisi pertamaku di ranking sekolah? Benar benar—orang tua yang buruk.

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai anakmu?" oh, matanya terbelalak. Bagus sekali, sudah sangat jarang aku melihat ekspresinya seperti itu, ketua dewan menatapku tajam.

"Tentu saja kau anakku, kau memperoleh pendidikan dariku, kau tinggal di rumah yang sama denganku, ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Asano-kun?" aku mendengus mendengar jawaban Ketua dewan, aku pun membalas lagi.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah dengan hal itu, aku memang mendapatkan pendidikan darimu, aku juga tinggal satu rumah dengamu, tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran di rumah itu layaknya orang tua biasa yang mondar mandir dari satu kamar ke kamar lainnya, aku seperti hidup sendiri, kau bahkan tak pernah mengecek keadaanku, kuharap kau tahu itu, Ketua dewan."

"Asano-kun." Aku melanjutkan.

"Oh ya, kau bahkan tak tampak seperti figur seorang ayah bagiku, kau hanya seorang orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab, aku tahu kehadiranku membuatmu tak senang bukan? Karena aku telah membuat ibu meninggal, iya bukan? Kenapa kau harus repot repot mengajak seorang anak yang telah membuat hidupmu berantakan untuk makan malam bersamamu?" Ketua dewan tampak tak dapat membalas kata kataku, wajahnya menggelap. Aku tahu ini tak bagus, namun aku ingin tetap melawan.

Aku melihatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Dengan senyuman yang simpul. "Apakah kau tak menyukainya?"

"Hah?" apa yang dia bicarakan? Menyukai apa maksudnya?

"Kau tak suka aku duduk san makan malam bersamamu, Asano-kun? Apakah kau ingin aku menyalahkanmu karena telah membunuh mantan isteriku? Asal kau tahu, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi nyawamu. Aku sangat menghargainya dan aku sangat menerimamu dalam keluargaku." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Jangan mendramatisir keadaan, Ketua dewan." Ketua dewan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu kau menyesal karena telah memiliki ayah yang menyebalkan sepertiku, aku tahu kau tak suka karena aku telah mengabaikanmu dan malah mengurusi anak anak kelas 3-E, namun itu sebuah urusan rahasia yang tak pantas untuk kau ketahui. Asano-kun, aku sangat mencintai mantan isteriku lebih dari apapun, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu yang merupakan darah dagingku sendiri. Ketika kau datang ke dunia dan berada di pelukanku, aku sangat senang. Melihatmu menangis, tangan tangan kecilmu meraih jemariku dan menggenggamnya erat. Yah, kau sangat lucu pada saat itu dan aku tahu kita tak bisa kembali seperti masa lalu.

"Asano-kun, aku hanya ingin kau mandiri dan disiplin, aku mendiamkanmu selama itu agar kau melatih diri menjadi seorang pribadi yang kuat, aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi. Aku tahu kekuatan adalah segalanya di permukaan bumi ini, oleh karena itu aku mendidikmu dengan sangat keras, menunjukkan padamu seberapa buruknya sisi dunia yang kau tinggali ini, agar kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Aku tak memperhatikan Ketua dewan berbicara, aku larut dalam pikiranku sendiri. "Gakushuu." Nama kecilku dipanggilnya. Aku menoleh dan melihat wajah Ketua dewan yang terlihat senang.

"Apakah kau mau menolak ajakanku ini?" sial, mataku mulai panas. Aku membalikkan arah badanku. Wajahku pun terasa panas.

"Baiklah, akan kuterima ajakan makan malammu itu karena kau begitu memaksa. Kuharap kau tak telat—" aku memberikan jeda sebentar, melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan Ketua dewan.

"—Ayah." Dan menutup pintu dari luar.

* * *

Kau tahu, aku tak pernah membenci Ketua dewan, aku hanya benci caranya mendidikku. Aku juga seorang anak SMP yang masih labil dan butuh bimbingan orang tua. Dan caranya mendidikku sangatlah tidak biasa dari orang tua lainnya.

Ayahku adalah alasan kenapa aku masih mau hidup sampai sekarang. Selama aku bersama dengannya, desiran aneh melunjak di dalam tubuhku, ada perasaan ingin melawan ketika dia sedang bicara denganku, ada perasaan ingin membudakkannya juga. Namun ada yang lebih dari desiran itu.

Perasaan yang tak kuketahui.

Perasaan yang terasa tak asing. Perasaan yang pernah di ceritakan oleh teman temanku.

Cinta.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: halo halo, siapa yang doyan AsaAsa? #kedip #najis**

 **Ah maso banget ngetik ini aduh duh sampe kehabisa inde ditengah jalan woakakaka**

 **Dan ya.. ini bener bener pernah kejadian dirumahku =') tapi yah, kata katanya gak kaya begini juga woakakaka #miy**

 **Okelah, silahkan mz dan mb yang pengen bully daku, ada kotak review.. bully daku ya, tapi jangan BDSM, daku rawan BDSM oke ;) #MIY**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki**


End file.
